The Unknown
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: Tails finds an injured hedgehog, later to find out the hedgehog has amnesia. Possible horror in later chapters.


A/N: This is try number two at Lost Memories. Yes, I'm redoing the entire story because, let's face it, the first try was horrible. (The only reason _I _can say that is because it's _my_ story. I would never bash someone else this badly, and I expect the same treatment in return.) You see, this one has this one thing that other one didn't have; a solid plot. Yes, I finally picked one of the endings I was planning on using and stuck with it. Also, this one won't have Marie in it. Why? Because she doesn't fit in here! This plot is about Tails, Kal, and other people. Marie is not one of those other people. (Besides, she still has work to do with Amy CD.) So if you were a fan of the first attempt, you have something better written to be a fan of. And if you weren't a fan of the first try, you can start over and see if try number two is better. Or you can leave. As long as I don't get flames, I'm good.

Disclaimer: I own this plot, along with Kal, Sil, and Grey. Everything else is the property of Sonic Team.

-

His head pounded painfully, his ears ringing loudly. He moaned as the sensation of awareness slowly came back to him. He cringed as the pain in his head continued to throb violently. His sapphire eyes began to open weakly, slowly readjusting to being open. After a moment, his vision began to focus. He stared straight up at the celing, not wanting to move. A strange image went through his mind. A house on fire, blood by the outside of one of the windows. Shaking, he tried to block the image from his mind. The fire and blood frightened him.

Groaning, he finally sat up, careful as to not hurt himself. He was in a fairly small room with light beige walls. A single window took up a large portion of the wall across the room, revealing the bright sunshine outside, painting the ground with the shadows of numerous trees. A small smile crossed his otherwise frightened face as he noticed two small birds flying togeather, as if playing.

He looked down to his feet, finally catching up with his own thoughts. He suddenly realised what was making him so scared. He didn't know who he was. His ears flattened slightly as he let out a soft sigh. It felt odd. Just a moment ago, he had been smiling, a content feeling over him. But all of a sudden, realization had struck, taking that content feeling away, causing him to fel a mix of confusion and fear.

Akwardly, he stood up and trodded over to the window, placing his hand on the glass. He felt such a strange longing to be out there with the birds and trees. He, for some reason unknown to himself, longed to walk through the glass and run away. Far away.

He suddenly noticed his own reflection in the glass. Sky blue fur, sapphire stripes on his upper arms and quills, elbow length sand colored gloves... He stared at his face and touched the reflection longingly. It felt so akward to him, to be looking at himself and feel so... So confused. He stared into his reflection's eyes, wanting to know more about himself that what he looked like. More than just his name, which had been echoing through his head since he had woken up. Kal. It repeated in his head, over and over, like a broken record. It repeated until he was finally able to understand. That strange word, Kal, was his name. His name was Kal the hedgehog.

Kal took his gloved hand off of the window and stared at his palm. Not even his own hands seemed familiar. He slid down, his back propped up against the wall. He let out a deep, sad sigh as he strained his mind to remember something, anything else.

Just then, his sensitive ears twitched. He could hear the doorknob turning slowly, fairly quietly. Timidly, he looked to the door, hugging his knees to his chest. He was afraid of what could be on the other side. However, he breathed a sigh of relief as a small, yellow fox entered the room. The fox looked very friendly. And something Kal noticed fairly quickly was the fox's physicle abnormality. The young fox had an extra tail.

The fox walked up to him slowly, smiling kindly as he did so. "Hey, you're finally awake." the fox greeted softly, sitting down on the floor next to Kal. "My name's Miles, but my friends call me Tails. What's your name?"

"K- Kal..." the hedgehog stuttered, looking away from Tails nervously. Kal was beginning to feel more than a bit freaked out. It was scary enough being alone while not knowing anything, but now a total stranger was there. What if the fox intended to hurt him? Maybe that line of thinking was a bit foolish, but he couldn't help it. He was already confused enough. "W- where are we?"

"We're at my house." Tails explained kindly, leaning over akwardly to be eye to eye with Kal. "Are you feeling any better? You were really hurt when I found you."

Kal looked away again, this time facing the celing. Now that he thought about it, the back of his head did hurt pretty badly. "M- my head... It hurts a little." He was still thinking of how confused he was, so his voice seemed to drone a little. By now, he was developing a very annoying headache. "Quite a bit."

"I see." Tails sighed. "It's no surprise concidering... Hey, you know why you're here, right?" He stared up at the celing as well, wondering what was so interesting up there. After an akward silence, he looked back to Kal who by then was not only loking to the floor, but also had a melancholy expression on his face. "Kal? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm not entirely sure." Kal explained quietly. "I want to understand. I really do. But... I just can't. It's really confusing."

Tails began to look more concerned. Now Kal was beginning to sound a bit strange. It was a bit confusing, but Tails decided to shrug it off. "Well, I found you unconscious somewhere by the ruins." he began. "Quite a bit of blood had come out of your head. So I took you here so you could get better. Do you know how you got such a bad head injury?"

Kal shook his head, signifying "no". He paused before speaking. "No. I told you already, I can't remember." he explained almost sadly. "Anything..."

Tails paused for a moment, allowing Kal's words to sink in. What Kal said sounded a lot like something another hedgehog would say. He was beginning to sound like Shadow. But that was silly. What were the chances that Kal had amnesia as well?

"Can you tell me where your family is?" Tails asked. Maybe, he thought, if he could get this hedgehog back to his family, he's feel a lot better.

Kal finally looked to Tails, a confused expression on his face. "What's a family?" he asked innocently, sounding like a confused child.

Realisation was finally beginning to hit Tails. His "silly" thoughts had been right. Kal really did have amnesia. "Uhm... A family is... people who love each other." he explained. "Do you know what that means?"

Kal shook his head again. "What is love?" he questioned. Sure, he wouldn't be getting an answer directly related to himself, but it was better than nothing, right?

"Uh..." Tails began, unsure of how to explain it. "Love is... when... Well, there are a lot of meanings, really. The kind of love a family has is when people care about each other." Tails explained. "Do you understand now?"

Kal paused followed quickly by a nod. "Yes. I think so." he confirmed. "I don't know if I have a family. I'm sorry."

Tails seemed to feel sorry for the sky blue hedgehog. He gave Kal a hug that was akwardly returned. After backing off, Tails decided to continue talking. "It's not your fault." he explained. "Uhm... Do you know what amnesia is? It's when someone doesn't remember very much. Is it like that for you?"

Kal nodded slowly, hating to admit it was true. He had amnesia. "Can you help me? Get my memories back, I mean?" he questioned. "Or at least let me stay here until I find out if I have a family?"

Tails smiled kindly. "Of cource." he agreed. "It wouldn't be fair to just leave you, would it? Besides, we can be friends! ..." He noticed Kal's confused expression. "Friends are like family."

-

I didn't know where to end it, so it's just going to end here. How is it so far? Is it too crappy? Is it okay? Please review and let me know. And don't be all, "You are a horrible writer, you did this and that wrong, etc.". I've gotten enough reviews like that in the past. (That isn't constructive critisism, for flamers who lie to themselves. Constructive critism is polite. It also usually, but not always, points out one or two things an author did well). Okay, I'm done ranting.

Anyway, nice reviews will be appreciated. Flames will be thrown back at the flamer who will, in turn, burn a horrible flaming death. Don't we all just _love_ irony?


End file.
